Abduction
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin and Carly are kidnapped by Franco. Robin is raped by Franco and his men while Carly is released in exchange for Jason. Jason and Robin are put through hell while they wait to be rescued. When they are rescued Robin can't stand for even her husband to touch her. Sam gets angry that Robin is leaning on Jason and gives Jason a choice her or helping Robin. What will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

ABDUCTION

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: some things are different I don't watch show anymore haven't for years so sorry if I don't get things exactly right

This story has gang rape in it and if that disturbs you please don't read this chapter is kind of dark

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Carly and Robin were enjoying a rare night out without the kids. They had been at Jake's drinking tequila and they were both plastered. They decide to get a cab home. Carly called the cab company and they sent a car. They got in the cab not noticing who was driving and Franco locked the doors so they couldn't get out, they may be drunk but they knew they were in trouble. They tried the handles on the doors but when they reached for them they realized there were no handles. Franco had been waiting for this chance to get two of the most important women in Jason's life. Now he had them and soon he would have Jason too.

When he stopped the car it was at an old warehouse. His men came up to the car and got the girls out Robin may be drunk but she hit one of the men full force and knocked him down. The other two grabbed her and carried her off between the two of them her fighting them the whole way. She was going to be the fun one Franco decided HIV+ or not. He was going to enjoy her.

Franco decided to trade Carly only for Jason, he was keeping Robin, she was a spitfire and he liked when they fought him, it was more exciting. He put Carly in the basement. She asked "Where's Robin?"

"Robin is mine now." Franco smiled wickedly.

"Yours? What are you going to do to her?" Carly was scared for herself and for Robin. Franco was crazy.

"I am going to have her." Franco told a shocked and disgusted Carly.

"You are going to rape her?" Carly asked sobering up fast at that thought.

"I am going to enjoy her. Don't worry she'll enjoy it. I have some of that wonderful drug Rohypnol for her." Carly was horrified.

"She has HIV." She told Franco and hoped that would stop him from raping Robin.

"I know; I have condoms though, we may need more though once my men have their turn. Don't worry I'll have one of my men go out and get more condoms."

"Your men? You're going to let them also rape Robin?" Carly was angry that he was going to rape Robin and share her with his men.

"Of course, it would be mean if I was the only one to enjoy her. Don't worry I have plenty of Rohypnol and she will enjoy it but first I am going to have her without the drug I do enjoy a woman who fights as do my men, we will all take her without the drug first. This one Robin is a hellcat in bed I'll bet. Robin was Jason's lover for quite a while from what I was told I bet he enjoyed her." Franco left Carly behind and set out to enjoy Robin sending one of his men to get more condoms.

Pretty soon Carly heard Robin's scream. She was horrified at all the screams coming from Robin. This went on for hours. Finally it stopped Carly was still horrified at what was happening and what had happened to Robin. Now she figured Robin was given that drug Rohypnol to stop her from screaming but she figured she was still being abused and she was right. Robin was being raped, raped in the ass and having penis's thrust into her mouth. She hated every second of it. Even after the drug was in her system she could see what she was doing and hated it, what they were making her do. Hours had gone by and they still were pounding into her, using her body. Raping her over and over and over again in all kinds of ways and positions. Finally the next day Franco called a halt to it.

Meanwhile when Robin and Carly didn't arrive home like they were supposed to; Patrick and Jax were worried. Patrick went to see Mac and told him that Robin didn't come home from being out with Carly, Jax walked in with the same report. Mac wondered what was going on. He decided to go see Sonny.

Jason and Sonny got a letter with a picture of Carly and one of Robin being held by Franco, telling Jason to come to the docks at 10 pm that night and he would release the girls. Sam came in and saw the letter and pictures and told Jason not to go it could be a set up. He told Sam he had to Carly was one of his best friends and Robin was the woman who taught him how to love, he owed both women to go and he was going, alone. He told Sam not to follow and told Sonny to keep her there while he was meeting with Franco.

Milo announced Mac. They hid the pictures and Mac asked if they knew where Carly or Robin was, they said no. Mac had a feeling they were lying and told them that he expected Robin and Carly to show up shortly if not he would be back. Mac left with that.

Evening came to the warehouse where Robin and Carly were being held. Carly could hear Robin's screams again during part of that day, she wanted to kill Franco with her bare hands for what he was doing to her best friend. Finally the screams stopped and Franco walked in to the basement with two of his men.

"Well now Carly you get to go home and be with your daughter, Josslyn, I am meeting Jason and am going to exchange him for you."

"What about Robin?"

"She's enjoying herself here so much she has decided to stay." Franco laughed at his own joke.

"You bastard, you are hurting her. Please let me take her home with me?"

"No! She is mine now, until Jason gets here anyway. After that I haven't decided how I will use her, but she stays. Let's go." He dragged Carly out and told his men that they needed to move Robin to the next location. Carly heard this and realized that Robin wasn't going to be there when she got to Sonny to tell him what was going on.

Carly was dragged into a car and taken to a remote location she can't see because of the blindfold and because of the dark where they were going.

Jason showed up at the docks where Franco told him to be. Pretty soon Franco showed his ugly face. "Where's Carly and Robin?"

"I am keeping Robin but Carly will be released once you come over to me and I take your guns from you."

"Why are you keeping Robin?"

"You will soon see why. You will be reunited with her soon. Come forward and give me your guns." Jason felt like he had no choice. He had to get to Robin, he felt like she needed him. He stepped forward and gave his guns to Franco, who put them in the waist band of his pants. Carly was brought forth with tears in her eyes. She looked at Jason. "I'm sorry Jason I couldn't stop them from doing it."

"Doing what?" Jason asked puzzled.

"You will find out soon enough what she's talking about; get her out of here." They dragged Carly away before she could say anything else about Robin.

Franco motioned to Jason to move and he went in the direction he was told. He had a very bad feeling that something was wrong with Robin. That Franco had done something to her. He hoped she was still alive. They got in a van with no windows in the back and they were on their way to Robin, and Jason's new home with Robin.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

ABDUCTION

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Some things are different I don't watch the show anymore haven't for years so sorry if I get something wrong please bear with me and let me know in a PM. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER TWO

They drove for quite a while and finally after about an hour Jason figured it was at least that long Franco stopped the van. Jason was led in to the large house which had boarded up windows and was out in the middle of nowhere, yet it looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He was led into the house. He was then shoved through a basement door. He heard whimpering. "No please, no more, please no more." He knew that voice; it was Robin. He moved further into the basement with its boarded up windows with bars on them and moved toward the sound of her voice. He reached her and touched her hand and she shrunk back. "What's going on Robin?" He asked concerned.

"Jason?" She asked frightened. She didn't want to let her guard down. She was tired and sore from being raped over and over again.

"Yes, it's me. What's going on Robin?" He knew she was scared, but didn't know why to such a degree. He couldn't see her.

Franco opened the basement door and asked Jason "You want to know why Robin's scared? You want to know what me and my men did? Well you're about to find out." Franco turned on the light and Jason saw for himself why she was scared; she was wearing a torn shirt and skirt and it was obvious that she had been raped.

"Franco I am going to kill you, I promise. How could you do this to Robin?" Jason was furious. 

"Now, now we wouldn't want to give me a reason to enjoy Robin again, now do you?"

"What do you mean?" A confused Jason asked.

"You obey me and Robin's safe from me and my men, you don't listen or you are disrespectful Robin gets used and oh what enjoyment that is. I know why you were with her so long Jason. She is a tiger in bed. I know the Rohypnol proved it." Jason went after Franco and two of his men come in with guns and two more follow them.

"That was not wise Jason." Franco said as he unzipped his pants Jason went for Franco again and his men grabbed Jason and it took the four of them to hold him as Franco raped Robin in front of him; he was begging him to stop. He couldn't stand Robin's screams. Franco obviously enjoyed hurting Robin; what happened next shocked Jason. After Franco was done each of his men took turns holding Jason who had tears running down his cheeks as he was forced to watch Robin get raped four more times. He couldn't stand her screams. They were purposely hurting her. Finally they were done. Franco walked in front of Jason and said "I hope you learned your lesson. I have twenty men who have all enjoyed Robin and who would love to again. Your choice Jason."

"Please don't hurt her anymore. I will do what you say." Jason hung his head.

"Good we will talk soon." He shut off the lights as he and his men left the room satisfied.

Jason walked over to where Robin was curled up into a ball on the bed that she was just been raped on. "Robin, honey talk to me. I am so sorry I got you involved in this mess."

"Not your fault Jason, Franco's." Robin weakly said.

Jason crawled over to Robin on the bed and lightly touched her. "No more." She said.

"No, no more I will do my best to protect you and get us out of here. Do you trust me?"

Robin looked over at Jason who she can barely see. "Yes always have."

"We'll get out of this." Jason promised her. "For now I need to find a way for us to escape."

"Can't move hardly at all Jason cause I hurt so bad."

"I will get you out of here." Jason promised "and then I am going to kill Franco for doing this to you. How many times has he done this to you?"

"I lost count yesterday. They raped me and raped me and then they gave me Rohypnol and raped me some more."

"Oh God Robin, I am so sorry that you were brought into this and that this happened to you."

"I know; not your fault though, Franco's."

"We will get out of here." Jason told a tired Robin.

"Can you hold me?" Robin asked she was scared.

"Yes, I can." Jason took Robin in his arms on the bed and watched over her as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Morning came and Jason had fallen asleep with Robin in his arms. Franco brought them something to eat after all he wanted to enjoy his pets and to do that they had to be alive. Luckily Robin had her pills in her purse for a few days and Franco arranged for her medication to be brought to their hideout so she would have her HIV medication. Jason started planning on how to kill Franco and get them out of there. Franco used excuses to rape Robin, not caring if Jason had really done something.

Over two months had passed and Robin was getting weaker from the abuse she had to endure, Jason was sometimes forced to watch what they did to Robin and Jason would hold her afterwards till she fell asleep. Her body was wearing out from all the abuse she had to take. Jason and Robin were growing closer because of their experience. They were best friends again. They just wanted out of there. Robin was about to run out of pills again when Franco sent some of his men out to get them, which was a mistake because Sonny was waiting for that move. The guy who sold the pills to Franco's man discreetly followed him back to the hideout and called Sonny and told him where he went.

Sonny arranged for men to meet him and they set off to get Robin and Jason out. Anna, Robert, Luke, Mac, Lucky, Frisco Jones and Sean Donnelly joined Sonny and his men in going in to get Franco and his men and get Jason and Robin out. They found the basement after Franco had finished with Robin. Franco was in his office with the cameras and saw Corinthos and party enter and escaped through a tunnel and went to one of the cars and raced away while they found Jason and Robin. Anna tried to go up to Robin and Robin shrunk away from her and grabbed onto Jason more fully. Anna and company realized what had happened to Robin during their imprisonment, Carly had told them about the abuse that Robin had suffered. Seeing it for themselves was heartbreaking. Jason and Robin were glad to get out of the basement. Jason carried Robin out of the basement into the sunlight which they had not seen in two months. He carried her to Sonny's car and got in the backseat with her and Sonny drove him and Robin to General Hospital. Anna, Robert, Mac Lucky, and Luke followed behind while Sonny's men cleaned up the mess at the house with Frisco and Sean.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
